Love Me For the Beauty Within TRADUCTION
by Yut
Summary: Draco aime Harry. Harry déteste Draco. Les vacances d'hiver arrivent, et ses amis Serpentards trouvent un moyen pour Draco de commencer une relation avec Harry sans avoir à se préoccuper de leur haine du passée.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Love Me for the Beauty within (aime moi pour ma beauté intérieure)

**Auteur** : Caroline ( Silverness )

**Disclaimer** : Winter est de la création de Caroline. Tous les autres appartiennent à JKRowling.

**Traductrice **: Laura ( yut, LordRiddle )

**Rating** : PG-13

**Genre** : Romance / Drame / Angoisse

**Avertissement(s)** : Violence, Angoisse, OOC, slash

**Couple(s)** : Harry/Draco, Harry/Cho (un peu), Blaise/Pansy (un peu)

**Année** : Sixième, écrite avant 'Le Prince de Sang Mêlé'

**Spécificité** : Harry dominant, Draco dominé

**Résumé** : Draco aime Harry. Harry déteste Draco. Les vacances d'hiver arrivent, et avec l'aide de ses amis Serpentards, ils trouvent un moyen pour Draco de commencer une relation avec Harry sans avoir à se préoccuper de leur haine du passée. Il y a néanmoins deux problèmes. Il devra devenir une fille. Et cela ne durera qu'une semaine.

Alors que le temps de redevenir lui même arrive de plus en plus vite, Draco veut tout avouer à Harry, y compris ses sentiments pour lui. Harry va t il l'accepter, ou cela coûtera t il la vue de Draco pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aime ?

**Ceci est une traduction d'une fic magnifique, écrite par une merveilleuse auteure, nulle autre que Caroline, plus connue sous le nom de Silverness.**

**Je vous conseille fortement toutes ses fics, en allant sur son profil !**

**--- **

_Je vous demande de m'excuser pour les fautes que je n'ai pas vues, ou encore pour le retard que risque de prendre cette traduction. En effet, elle dispose de 20 chapitres, tous assez longs. Et comme je suis encore au lycée, et que les cours reprennent d'ici peu de temps, je vous demande de m'excuser, et je ferai de mon mieux pour poster régulièrement !_

_C'est la première fois que je poste une traduction, mais ce n'est pas ma première Dites moi ce qui ne va pas, et je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir !_

Enjoy !


	2. Draco's Obsession

**Chapitre 2 : Draco's Obsession**

Pansy Parkinson n'a jamais vraiment été la personne la plus intéressante du monde lorsqu'elle n'arrêtait pas de raconter sa vie. Surtout lorsqu'un Draco Malfoy était déjà bien trop préoccupé pour son propre bien.

' Draco, tu m'écoutes au moins ! ' Lança Pansy, le regardant couper la queue de lézard en bouts inégaux.

Ses yeux gris se promenaient là où Harry était en train de travailler sur sa potion avec Hermione, il avait l'air satisfait d'avoir trouver une amie et aussi une partenaire efficace.

Depuis le retour des vacances d'été et le début de leur sixième année, Draco a observé d'étranges changements chez le brun. Il avait toujours les mêmes cheveux noirs en bataille, indomptables, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Parfois, Pansy faisait une vulgaire remarque sur le 'tignasse de Harry', qu'elle utilisait à son avantage pour les comparer au siens quand elle n'arrivait pas à se coiffer.

Draco, de l'autre côté, adorait les cheveux de Harry. Il imaginait toujours ce que ça pourrait faire de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux épais, sa crinière ébène. Ils étaient si différents tous les deux...Brun et blond...en bataille et soyeux.

Et il y ces_ yeux_.

D'un vert émeraude rare qui pétillaient avec plaisir après avoir gagné un match de Quidditch. Qui s'enflammaient avec une intensité sauvage quand il était en colère. Ou...qui étaient petits et froid envers Draco lui même.

Bien sûr, Draco ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer, parce qu'il n'avait jamais rendue la vie de Harry plus simple lorsqu'il le raillait à propos de lui et de ses amis. Ses remarques cachaient le fait que Draco voulait seulement l'attention de Harry...et bien plus encore. 

Cela avait plutôt l'air de marcher au début, mais au fil des années, Harry trouvait qu'il avait déjà assez de choses auxquelles penser plutôt que de perdre son temps pour lui, qu'il décrit comme _futile._ Et cela le dérangeait ; avait il vraiment besoin de le dire ? Un simple 'va t en et laisse moi seul Malfoy' aurait suffit...mais essayer et réussir à le faire sentir si inutile ne rendait pas vraiment les choses meilleures pour lui.

Draco se mordit les lèvres en se rappelant que c'étaient exactement les mots de Harry lors de leur dernier trajet en train. Harry l'ignorait, et cela rendait Draco malade, parce qu'il n'avait même pas de raison pour lui parler, sauf pour l'échange habituel d'insultes quotidiennes.

Il fut rapidement tiré de ses pensées lorsque Harry s'étira, étirant ses muscles dus au Quidditch, qui s'harmoniaient parfaitement avec sa peau légèrement hâlée, et lui donnait cet air masculin pour lequel les filles craquaient. Draco pensa que personne sain d'esprit ne pourrait argumentée sur le fait que Harry Potter n'était admiré que pour sa célébrité.

Mis à part le fait que les muscles de Harry s'étaient développés, il avait aussi beaucoup grandit pendant l'été. Draco était plutôt grand, mais c'était parce que ses jambes étaient longues. A côté de Harry, néanmoins, il y avait un grand contraste entre le poids et la taille...Harry donnait l'impression à Draco qu'il était un petit enfant squelettique à côté d'un adolescent normal.

' T'es en train de mater Potter, encore. ' Dit Pansy, après avoir regardé ce qu'il observait avec tellement d'entrain.

Draco cligna des yeux, et reporta immédiatement son attention sur son lézard en mauvais état.

' Je ne le mate pas ' souffla t il.

Pansy renifla.

' Oui, ça explique probablement pourquoi tu t'es quasiment coupé le doigt plutôt que le lézard.'

Draco grogna intérieurement. Etait-ce si évident ? Il savait pour la plupart, qu'il se fichait que Pansy sache pour son béguin. Pansy et lui étaient très proches...en sage amitié en tout cas. Son père, de l'autre côté, attend de lui de se marrier à une gentille Sang Pure pour qu'ils puissent faire des gentils petits héritiers Malfoy.

Mais Draco et Pansy préféraient rester amis...surtout en voyant que Harry Potter semblait gravé dans son coeur pour ce qui semblait être des _années_...sa vie entière peut être. En plus, lui et Pansy étaient devenus de tels amis, qu'ils se considéraient presque comme frère et soeur. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi...mais le fait d'avoir une relation sonnait faux pour eux. Puis, Draco avait son propre 'Amour Secret' à attendre, et Pansy avait des vues sur Blase Zabini, qui était aussi un autre bon ami.

La cloche sonna rapidement, et les élèves commençaient à nettoyer leurs paillasses. Draco leur a tout juste fait avoir une bonne note, et il était très reconnaissant du fait que le professeur Rogue n'avait pas retiré de points pour le mauvais état de la queue de lézard. Il rangea tout le matériel et mit son sac sur ses épaules. Pansy et Blaise étaient en train de l'attendre à la porte, bien qu'aucun des deux semblaient être pressés.

' Hey ' salua Blaise alors que Draco approchait. ' Pansy était justement en train de me dire la note que vous avez eu...Bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi mauvaise que la mienne. Je devais travailler avec _Longdubas_. ' dit il sombrement.

Draco roula des yeux ; ceci expliquait tout. Les Potions étaient la pire matière pour Neville Longdubas, bien que la plupart des Serpentards n'étaient pas sûr si c'était dû à son manque d'intelligence ou son éternelle phobie du professeur Rogue. Honnêtement...Rogue n'était pas _si_ intimidant. Pas avec eux en tout cas.

' Ouais, bah si Draco avait essayé un _peu_ plus, nous aurions eu la meilleure note. Il a toujours été bon en potion...mais aujourd'hui il avait l'air trop..._occupé_ ' dit Pansy avec un sourire en coin connu.

' Encore Potter ?' demanda Blaise, soulevant un sourcil, alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs. Draco regarda autour pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne, et hocha la tête à contre coeur. C'était comme si ses amis connaissaient tout ce qui pouvait tellement le déconcentrer.

Ils se firent un clin d'oeil et échangèrent un rictus. Draco trouvait ça assez irritant quand ils faisaient ça, surtout parce qu'ils étaient littéralement en train de flirter sans même s'en rendre compte. Ou peut être qu'ils le savaient, mais ne voulaient pas se l'avouer.

Ils avaient à peine atteint le troisième étage quand Draco s'immobilisa subitement, comme s'il avait vu la chose la plus horrible à laquelle il aurait pu penser. Ses amis, qui étaient derrière lui et qui parlaient activement, finirent par se heurter à Draco.

' Ouch! ' S'exclama Pansy, lorsque son épaule toucha son dos, et que le bras de Blaise se cogna à son estomac. Ils se tournèrent vers Draco, perplexes, mais réalisèrent immédiatement ce qui l'avait stoppé dans sa course.

Harry Potter était penché sur une très jolie fille avec de longs cheveux noirs, ses bras l'entourant, alors que ses mains entouraient le cou de Harry. Ils regardaient le visage de l'autre, et fermèrent leurs yeux alors que leurs lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre lentement.

Quelque chose s'écroula à l'intérieur de Draco...comme une lourde pierre et de l'eau glacée. Il se sentait mal, et il ne voulait qu'une chose : juste partir d'ici. Et _vite._

' Venez, on y va...' bredouilla t il à ses amis, qui regardaient la scène la bouche grande ouverte. Mais ils ne voulaient absolument pas partir. Etant les Serpentards qu'ils étaient, ce n'était pas possible d'ignorer une telle scène privée incluant Harry Potter. C'était presque devenu comme une tradition de railler Harry de n'importe quelle façon...à toutes opportunités. Mais Draco n'arrivait plus à trouver le coeur pour leur routine... et surtout maintenant.

' Pansy...Blaise..._s'il vous plaît_...' supplia Draco, presque désespérément, alors qu'il essayait d'oublier son pincement au coeur et sa jalousie qui coulait dans ses veines lorsqu'il entendit Cho faire ces petits bruits alors que Harry approfondissait leur baisé. Petits bruits qu'_il_ aurait fait dans ses fantasmes lorsque Harry _l_'embrassait _lui_. Il ne supporterait pas rester ici encore une minute.

Pansy secoua sa tête. ' Oh non Draco chéri...je ne part pas tant que je ne me suis pas amusée.' dit elle fort.

Harry et la fille se séparèrent immédiatement lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix, et les regardèrent surpris. Mais ceci devint rapidement du désappointement et de la fureur...bien que ça ne change pas grand chose.

' Pourquoi Chang, je ne savais que toi et Potter étaient de nouveau ensemble. Tu n'as toujours pas réalisé à quel point il est fatigué de t'entendre pleurer sur la mort de Cédric Diggory ?' demanda Pansy nonchalamment.

Cho fronça les sourcils, et Harry leur lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire '_barrez vous!'_. Draco se raidi à son regard, et se tourna vers Blaise avec une expression suppliante. Blaise hocha lentement la tête, et avança jusqu'à Pansy. 'Je vous propose de retourner en classe, ou je devrais vous retirer des points.' dit il calmement.

Harry se plaça rapidement devant Cho, comme si deux hommes allaient se provoquer en duel, alors que Pansy, Draco et Cho étaient les petits 'joueurs' dans la cours de récréation. ' Qui est mort et t'as fait Préfet ?' dit Harry durement, une pointe de menace dans sa voix.

Blaise haussa les épaules, n'étant absolument pas affecté par le ton menaçant de Harry. ' Je ne suis peut être pas Préfet, mais Draco et Pansy sont les Préfets de la maison. Ils peuvent retirer des points dès que ça leur chante.'

Draco grogna lorsque Blaise prononça cette phrase. _Super. Maintenant il aura une autre raison de me haïr…_

' Pour _quoi _?' dit Harry, incrédule. ' Je ne me rappelle pas qu'aucune règle nous interdit de nous embrasser dans les halls…Même Ombrage était allé aussi loin. Oh, je vois. Vous êtes juste énervés parce que vous n'avez plus les mêmes privilèges de l'année dernière. Retirant des points des autres maisons pour aucune raison…ça doit être _terrible_ de ne plus avoir ces pouvoirs' dit il sarcastiquement.

Pansy roula des yeux. ' Nous étions juste en train de nous amusez Potter. Quelque chose que vous ne connaissez pas beaucoup…toujours aussi coincé !' lança t elle en colère.

Harry, Blaise et Pansy commençaient à s'énervés, et Draco était sur le point d'exploser. Il pouvait presque _voir_ des éclairs autour d'eux. Il devait arrêter tout ça…avant qu'ils ne finissent _tous_ dans un sacré pétrin.

' Pansy…Blaise…_venez_. Juste parce qu'ils vont être en retard en cours, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit l'être aussi.' Et sur ce, il les prit chacun par un bras et les emmena loin de Harry et Cho…qui avaient l'air totalement ébahis par l'étrange comportement du blond.

-----

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Salle Commune des Serpentards, Pansy commença à se plaindre. ' Draco, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ! Tu as laissé Potter avoir l'avantage ! Tu n'avais jamais fait ça avant !' dit elle furieusement.

Draco s'enfonça dans le canapé violet et regarda sombrement le crépitement du feu.

' Pas seulement ça, mais tu as dit à Potter qu'on allait en cours. Et nous ne sommes même pas supposés y aller. S'il savait ça, alors il aurait supposé que tu étais en train de le défendre.' Souligna Blaise.

Draco se tourna pour les regarder. ' Je n'étais pas en train de le défendre, j'étais en train de _nous_ défendre ! Il était prêt à nous cogner dessus !'

Pansy renifla, et s'enfonça dans le canapé à l'opposé de lui. 'Draco, Potter n'aurait pas eu l'air impressionnant s'il avait fait ça. Surtout s'il m'avait frappé moi…parce que _je suis_ une fille…' dit elle, avec une certaine fierté.

Draco soupira profondément, et ferma ses yeux, son esprit le torturant avec l'image de Harry et Cho s'embrassant dans le hall, leurs bras entourant l'autre comme des amants…

' Draco ?' dit Blaise attentivement.

' A chaque fois qu'il me regarde comme ça, j'ai cet étrange sentiment dans ma poitrine…et…et je ne peux pas exactement expliquer ce que c'est mais – ça me fait comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi…se serrait – et tout à coup je ne peux plus respirer.' Il déglutit, les yeux baissés et la voix plus basse que jamais. 'Ca m'affaibli.'

Pansy arrêta ses gazouillis, et regarda Draco avec compassion. ' Oh, aller Draco, tu sais qu'il était en train d'insulter Blaise et moi là bas. Tu n'as rien fait du tout, alors il n'a aucune raison de se fâcher avec toi.'

Mais ça n'allait pas mieux pour Draco. 'Ouais, mais ça ne change toujours pas l'enfer que j'ai fait de sa vie pendant 5 ans.' Dit il sèchement.

Blaise s'assit à côté de lui, et fronça les sourcils. 'Si tu l'aimes tellement, pourquoi te forces tu à être son ennemi ?'

Draco l'observa. ' Je ne me force pas, Blaise. Je _suis_ forcé d'être son ennemi. Par mon père.' Dit Draco d'un air las. 'Je pensais au moins que vous sauriez ça.'

Pansy secoua la tête. 'Draco, nous t'avons observé pendant des années. Première année, tu as offert ton amitié à Potter et il t'as rejeté. Tu étais touché, et plus tard tu es devenu furieux. Tu as commencé à cultiver la haine entre vous deux, et tu as continué, année après année. Tu penses que l'on n'a pas remarqué la façon dont tu tressailles à chaque fois qu'il te lance un regard froid ? Ou à quel point tu regrettes après lui avoir jeter une remarque acide bien méritée ?'

Blaise hocha la tête, et l'interrompit. 'On t'entendais pleurer plusieurs fois pendant les nuits où tu avais eu un mauvais jour avec Potter. On ne voulait pas empiéter sur ton intimité, alors on ne t'as pas vraiment aidé à propos de tout ça' dit Blaise, avec un air un peu coupable.

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent. Il ne savait pas que ses amis avaient remarqués tellement de choses sur lui, et il se senti plus choqué que humilié de savoir que ses amis en savaient plus qu'il ne le pensait. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était la principale raison pour laquelle il traitait Harry de cette manière. Et il n'était pas encore prêt à en parler à qui que ce soit.

' Je…je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire…' dit Draco avec une voix éteinte.

Pansy posa une main sur son épaule. 'Draco, tu es follement amoureux de Harry Potter. Accepte le.' Dit elle doucement.

Au début, Draco voulait la contredire et insister sur le fait qu'il _l'appréciait_, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait duper personne. Soupirant en signe de défaite, il dirigea ses yeux loin d'eux.

' Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit. Il était en train d'embrasser cette Chang.' Dit il d'un ton polaire, mais sa voix s'abaissa, et il paraissait de plus en plus petit. 'En plus…il me déteste.' Ajouta t il, avec une pointe de tristesse et de désespoir dans sa voix.

Pansy et Blaise ne pouvaient pas réellement trouver quelque chose à en redire. C'était vrai ; Harry Potter haïssait réellement Draco Malfoy sans aucune hésitation.

'Ecoutez, je vais me reposer, ok ? Je ne veux plus en parler…peut être que si je dors j'oublierai que tout ça s'est passé…' dit il tranquillement, alors qu'il se tournait et qu'il montait les escaliers pour son dortoir.

Il y eut un court silence après qu'il soit parti. Pansy soupira, et se tourna vers Blaise.

' Il a l'air si triste, Blaise. Il a cherché à valoir quelque chose aux yeux de Harry depuis leur rencontre. Mais _Potter_ ne veut rien avoir à faire avec lui.' Elle accentua particulièrement le 'Potter', pour le rendre responsable du désespoir de Draco.

Blaise frotta son menton, pensif. 'Bah, Potter ne lui a jamais vraiment donné de chance, si ?' dit il lentement.

Pansy secoua la tête avec agacement. 'Non. Parfait Potter est allé de l'avant et devint membre du Trio d'Or.' Siffla t elle.

'Et Draco dit qu'il n'aurai jamais une chance avec Potter à cause de son père, c'est bien ça ?' dit doucement Blaise.

Pansy hocha la tête.

'C'est ça. Lucius a enfermé Draco dans ses filets, ne le laissant prendre aucune décision seul. Lucius décide tout pour lui. Comment agir, quoi manger, quand devenir un Mangemort…'

Blaise ignora son dernier commentaire.

' Eh bien, c'est exactement ça Pansy. Si on peut faire que Draco soit lui-même sans avoir affaire à la haine entre Potter et lui, ils peuvent peut être commencer une relation.' Dit simplement Blaise.

Pansy le fixa.

' Tu es devenu fou ? Son père le tuerait, Blaise !'

Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres de Blaise.

' Il ne le saura jamais…'


	3. Forbiden Dreams

**Chapitre 3**** : Forbiden Dreams**

Draco Malfoy était étalé sur son grand lit à baldaquins, ses yeux gris fixés sur le plafond. Des rayons de soleil traversaient sa chambre, ils illuminaient ses doux cheveux blonds, les rendant presque blancs. Ses doigts fins et pâles jouaient d'une façon absente avec le bord de son oreiller, ses yeux clignaient de temps à autres, d'épais cils étaient tombés sur ses joues.

Et il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui occupait son esprit.

_Harry._

Il était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, constamment la journée, et même la nuit dans ses rêves. Rêves qui ne deviendraient sûrement jamais réalité. Certains appelleraient cela de l'obsession. Mais il savait qu'il y avait plus que ça. Si ce n'était que de du désir qu'il ressentait pour lui, il n'aurait pas senti ce quelque chose se déchirer en lui après avoir vu Harry et Cho s'embrasser.

Dans ses rêves, il se reposerait sur les genoux de Harry, et Harry le prendrait dans ses bras. Draco fondrait sous ses étreintes, savourant toutes les secondes de leurs précieux moments, ne voulant pas encore les laisser passer sous son nez.

Harry murmurerait des mots aux oreilles de Draco qui lui redonneraient de l'espoir. Il tendrait ensuite une main pour caresser les joues rosies du blond, et il l'aurait fait avec une telle tendresse, que Draco aurait presque pu s'entendre ronronner de pur plaisir.

Puis Harry relèverait son menton avec sa main, et leurs yeux se rencontreraient. Harry – qui n'avait pas de haine dans les yeux, mais une autre sorte d'émotion qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment définir…puisqu'il n'a jamais vu Harry le regarder avec cette émotion qu'il a toujours désirée.

Ils se rapprocheraient de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Harry se pressent fermement contre les siennes. Draco fermerait ses yeux et gémirait alors que le baiser s'approfondissait et que ses bras trouvaient leur place autour du cou de Harry.

Harry était toujours le premier à y mettre fin…et il disparaissait lentement…laissant Draco l'appeler seul.

' _Ne pars pas, Harry…je t'en prie ne pars pas…_

…_je t'aime.'_

Mais c'était comme ça que ça se finissait. Draco n'est jamais allé plus loin que ça…ça se terminait toujours par lui confessant son amour à Harry, alors que l'autre ne répondait jamais.

Cela le tourmentait ; savoir que Harry ne l'aimera jamais. Qu'il le détestera toujours, peu importe ce qu'il ressentait. C'était comme une destinée…comme s'ils étaient destinés à se détester, mais que l'un devait souffrir des conséquences d'un amour à sens unique.

De chaudes larmes naissaient dans ses yeux, et il les laissa tomber, sans se soucier de sa faiblesse.

Harry le rendait faible.

-----

Le départ soudain de Draco, Blaise et Pansy avait laissé un silence gênant entre les visages ébahis de Harry Potter et Cho Chang.

' C'était étrange. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à voir Malfoy réagir comme ça,' dit Cho, soulevant un sourcil.

' Ouais', affirma Harry. Il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas le genre de Malfoy de ne pas l'embêter, et ce n'était _certainement_ pas son genre de partir sans lancer une seule remarque acide.

Il chassa lentement ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Cho caresser doucement ses cheveux. ' Je dois y aller Harry. Mais je te donne ça en plus...' murmura t elle, alors qu'elle se plaçait en face de lui et lui donna un rapide baiser.

' D'accord…' dit Harry, alors qu'il rendait le baiser. Elle se sépara de lui, et sourit avant de partir pour son prochain cours.

Harry se raidi alors qu'il la regardait partir, se sentant assez irrité que Malfoy et ses petits copains aient réussis à intervenir à un tel moment. En fait, c'était toujours mal placé quand ils intervenaient, mais ça…c'était personnel.

C'était le seul moment où il pouvait se débarrasser de ses préoccupations et ses peurs. C'était le seul moment où il pouvait juste…_oublier_. Oublier ses problèmes, oublier la prophétie, oublier Sirius…

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si c'était la raison pour laquelle il était parti voir Cho. Il avait besoin de son aide pour l'aider à tout oublier. Ca résonnait faux et égoïste. Il y avait juste…quelque chose qui n'était pas à sa place, et il ne pouvait pas exactement savoir ce que c'était.

Il soupira et parti d'un air boudeur en direction des serres, où il avait botanique avec ses amis et les Poufsouffles. Un flash de cheveux roux apparût en face de lui, alors qu'il allait vers les grandes portes de la serre.

' Harry ! Heureusement que le Professeur Chourave est parti un peu avant que tu arrives. T'es sacrément en retard. Tu étais où ?' dit Ron, curieux.

Les yeux de Harry se baladèrent sur les Poufsouffles et ses amis, qui avaient tous des discutions animées, heureux de rater du temps de cours.

' Où est allée le Professeur Chourave ?' demanda t il précipitamment, changeant de sujet.

Ron haussa les épaules. ' Apparemment quelques unes de ses sangsues, poudre de corne de bicorne, et de Polygonum ** ( 1 ) ** manquent alors elle est partie en chercher. '

Hermione, qui s'était rapprochée, avait suivie leur conversation. ' C'est vraiment étrange que ces ingrédients manquent soudainement.' Dit elle, regardant Harry suspicieusement.

' Quoi ? ' Demanda Harry, se sentant surpris et gêné par la nouvelle et son regard inquisiteur.

' Où étais tu ?' dit elle subitement.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le dire à ses amis.

'J'étais avec Cho' dit il d'une traite.

' Chang ? ' Lâcha Ron.

Hermione roula des yeux, et se retourna vers Harry. ' Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais plus. '

' Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'aimais pas. Je l'aime bien, même si on ne s'entend pas si bien d'habitude. Je pensais que je pourrais changer ça en lui demandant de sortir avec moi. '

' Tu as demandé à Cho Chang de sortir avec toi ?' dit Ron avec indignation. Harry hocha la tête, se demandant pourquoi la nouvelle les surprenait tellement.

' Et qu'est ce qu'elle a répondu ?' pressa Hermione.

' Qu'elle y pensera ' dit Harry machinalement. Il essaya d'avoir l'air différent. Si Cho acceptait son offre ou non, cela ne ferait aucune différence parce qu'il cherchait toujours cette personne spéciale qui ferait partir son sentiment de vide. Cette personne qui le rendrait heureux.

Si Cho se trouvait être cette personne, alors ses problèmes seraient résolus et il serait entièrement reconnaissant. Si elle ne l'était pas, alors il continuerait à chercher, ou espèrerait simplement un miracle.

-----

Pansy et Blaise étaient en train de courir dans le Parc de Poudlard, leurs pieds crissant sur les feuilles orangées, rouge et dorées d'automne. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de tenir les ingrédients qu'ils venaient de voler à la réserve de la serre.

' Blaise, laisse moi reprendre mon souffle s'il te plaît !' haleta Pansy, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient et se cachaient dans un endroit vide au milieu des arbres, qui laissaient de sinistres ombres près d'eux.

' Fais attention à ne pas te mettre de sangsues sur toi !' siffla Blaise, lançant ses ingrédients à côté de lui, et écrasant les sangsues qui voulaient se mettre sur Pansy.

Pansy cria, et les fit tomber immédiatement. Les yeux de Blaise s'agrandirent alors qu'il couvrait la bouche de Pansy avec sa main.

' Tu es folle ! Crie comme ça et quelqu'un nous entendra ! Ne ruine pas le plan !' dit il désespérément.

Pansy reprit son souffle, et elle cligna des yeux, se détendant un peu. Blaise retira sa main de sa bouche et elle le regarda.

' Je ne comprend toujours pas quel est le plan. La seule chose que tu m'aies dite c'est de prendre ces ingrédients…et je ne vois pas du tout en quoi ça va aider Draco. On est en train de lui faire un filtre d'amour ou quelque chose comme ça ?' dit elle, d'un air curieux.

Blaise secoua la tête négativement. ' Bien sûr que non ! On n'essaye pas de _forcer_ Harry à tomber amoureux de Draco, on essaye de le _faire_ tomber amoureux de Draco.'

Pansy se frotta la tête et fronça les sourcils. ' Je ne vois vraiment pas la différence' dit elle après quelques secondes.

Un soupir exaspéré sortit de la bouche de Blaise. ' Pansy, écoute juste ce que j'ai à dire, ok ?' il lança un regard aux ingrédients volés sur le sol. ' On a besoin d'une place sûre où les mettre. Je ne pense pas que la Salle Commune soit un très bon choix.'

' On peut les garder dans la pièces que l'on avait découvert l'année dernière quand on devait attraper Harry et son armée pour Ombrage.'

Blaise réfléchit. ' Ca peut marcher…le seul problème c'est qu'on n'est pas les seuls à connaître cet endroit. Mais on peut quand même tenter le coup.'

Pansy s'assit sur l'herbe à côté des ingrédients et le regarda. ' Alors…qu'est ce qu'il nous manque encore ? Et qu'est ce qu'on va exactement faire ?' demanda t elle.

Blaise s'assit sur l'herbe à ses côtés et ferma les yeux, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler de quelque chose. ' On a encore besoin de Chrysopes **( 2 )**, mais on devra les voler à Hagrid pendant les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Ca ne devrait pas être très difficile…il est assez facile à distraire. Puis, il nous faut aussi de la peau de serpent d'Arbre du Cap **( 3 )**, mais Rogue la garde dans son cabinet privé. Ca risque d'être plus compliqué. Enfin, on aura besoin de Sisymbre **( 4 )**, mais on devra venir ici pendant la pleine lune pour en trouver.'

Pansy le fixa, sa bouche s'ouvrant lentement. ' Euh…Blaise ? Comment ça se fait que tu en saches autant, et pourquoi ça me dit étrangement quelque chose ?'

Blaise sourit. ' Ca te dit quelque chose parce que Crabbe et Goyle nous ont racontés ce qui leur est arrivé en deuxième année. Tu te rappelles quand ils se sont retrouvés coincés dans le placard à balais alors que Potter et Weasley utilisaient le Polynectar pour se transformer en Crabbe et Goyle et interroger Draco ?'

Pansy croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. ' On n'est même pas sûr que Potter et Weasley l'aient fait. Je veux dire, ils ne sont pas assez intelligents pour faire quelque chose d'aussi compliqué que le Polynectar. Peut être que Potter l'est dans un sens, mais Weasley est définitivement hors du coup.'

Blaise secoua la tête. ' Tu oublies Granger. Elle est le cerveau du groupe, alors elle a du tout faire. Ca ne peut qu'être ça, Pansy, comment veux tu expliquer autrement le fait que Crabbe et Goyle se soient retrouver coincés dans un placard !'

Pansy s'allongea sur l'herbe, posant ses mains derrière sa tête. ' Oh Blaise, je ne sais pas ! Tu es évidemment le _cerveau_ de cette opération. Draco n'a rien suspecté jusqu'ici.' Dit elle lentement. Puis elle se tourna pour le regarder de nouveau.

' Blaise ? ' Demanda t elle doucement.

Blaise se tourna vers elle, pensant toujours aux événements de leur deuxième année. 'Hum ?'

' On n'est…On n'est pas en train de faire du Polynectar, si ?' murmura t elle. ' Je veux dire, si c'est ton intention, alors c'est vraiment stupide.'

Blaise ria bruyamment. ' Oh non, Pansy, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ma pensée. C'est bien les ingrédients du Polynectar, mais ce n'est pas notre but à atteindre. Il nous faut encore les ingrédients manquants pour la transformation.'

Pansy souleva un sourcil. ' Transformation ? Ca sonne toujours comme du Polynectar pour moi.'

' Ah, mais il y a une différence. Tu vois, Pansy, ce qu'on fait c'est transformer Draco, pas en une autre personne, mais en une personne avec un différent…hum…bah…disons un genre différent…' dit il avec un éclair de folie dans les yeux.

Pansy médita sur la phrase pendant quelques secondes, avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent soudainement.

' Tu veux dire qu'on va le transformer en _fille _!'

**[ 1 **Polygonum : « Knotgrass », si ça vous parle plus en anglais (à moi, oui XD)

**[ 2 **Chrysopes : « lacewing flies »

**[ 3 **Peau de serpent d'Arbre du Cap : « Boomslang skin »

**[ 4 **Sisymbre : « Fluxweed »


End file.
